


Cream And Sugar

by OceanSpray5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Team and B Team, Early Morning Patrol, F/M, Grumpy Cat Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpray5/pseuds/OceanSpray5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It has the right amount of sugar and I added extra cream this time. Cat’s like cream.” Ladybug’s eyes twinkled brightly despite the drowsiness swimming in them.</p><p>“I don’t like it either way.”</p><p>“Sure you don’t.” Bridgette deadpanned as if she hadn’t seen him dumping cream and sweetener in his drink millions of times before over the years. In both his tea and coffee. His claims of liking tea ‘black like his soul’ were futile when she had proof otherwise. Although he normally denied liking that too. “Drink it before it gets cold.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream And Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I’ve been meaning to write a Felidgette story for ages and @dreamwips and I talk about the A Team and B Team a lot. I didn’t wanna write today but I knew I’d regret it later so here have a hopefully not crappy oneshot about the A Team and early mornings.

Early morning patrol brought very mixed feelings for Paris’ four teen superheroes. Most of the time it had them cranky and quiet in an early morning daze of sleepiness. Little words were spoken as noise of any kind was unwelcome at such an early hour. The few less hours of shut-eye were always deeply lamented over. It was those times they cursed Hawkmoth the most.

Felix didn’t even understand the purpose of morning patrol, or evening patrol either for that matter. If an Akuma wanted to attack, it’d attack. Sitting around waiting for it to happen was no different then wasting their time on Paris’ skyline when they could be taking care of other important things. (Adrien and Marinette barely managed to finish their homework every day and their schoolwork was suffering for it).

Still he couldn’t deny that it helped keep criminals at bay, and the civilians feeling safe, knowing that the spandex clad kids were looking out for them. It should really be the Police Department’s job to deal with thugs and thieves but more than often they had to deal with it before Officer Rogers arrived with ‘The Professionals’ in tow.

Hair still a mess because he hadn’t bothered brushing it (it’d get messed up in the transformation anyway so what was the use of putting in so much effort so early) Felix snuck out of the Agreste household with well practiced ease. Plagg was, thankfully, silent for once instead of complaining in his head about beng woken up. The Kwami had a tendency to do that and it grated on the older Agreste son’s nerves. 

As he passed by his brother’s bedroom window he peeked inside to see him sprawled across the bed, dead to the world.The older boy envied the kid but he couldn’t deny Adrien deserved it. Along with school he juggled modeling, Chinese, piano lessons and fencing as well as being Paris’ part time superhero. Felix didn’t like the burdens his father pressed on his 15 year old brother who should still be a kid. Scratch that Adrien was a kid. He deserved to go out with his friends and eat sweets without watching his diet.

Felix himself had long since refused his father’s offer to model for the company. The consequence he faced was that Adrien took it up, knowing their father wanted at least one of them to represent the Agreste Brand. Giving a resigned sigh the leather clad superhero moved on. Adrien needed the extra sleep, and Felix had class at 7 AM anyway, so it made more sense to be the one to go on Patrol.

The city was quiet. The morning brought little activity aside from a few rumbling cars and the occasional street fight. Stopping on their regular patrol roof Chat Noir stopped. Blinking blearily he looked from his perch past the Eiffel Tower where the first signs of peach pink and gold streaked the horizon. That was the one perk of morning patrol. It was worth watching the sky explode into a panorama of colors. 

He wasn’t startled by the gentle footfall next to him. Long locks of dark hair entered his peripheral vision as Ladybug crouched next to him, a thermos in her left hand. She reattached the yoyo to we waist with the other.

“Coffee.” she grinned passing him the warm cup. He only looked back at her incredulously. Ladybug sighed, rolling her eyes she made herself comfortable on the roof. “I added cream and sugar, just like you like it.”

“I don’t drink coffee.”

She raised her eyebrow at him, not amused in the slightest. It surprised Felix how different she acted now they knew each other’s identities. Long gone was the girl who hid behind trees before she mustered the courage to speak to him. She was resilient and determined, he’d give her that. She was also one of the only people who had been undeterred by his standoffish behavior. A part of him was grateful for that. Not many people were willing to put up with him as Felix Agreste.

“Ok. Just hold on to it for me will you. I’ve already had my morning cup.”

Half an hour later the mug was mysteriously empty. Bridgette grinned as she took the considerably lighter cup from back from him.

“I dumped it over the side. You weren’t going to drink it so there was no use keeping it.” Felix recited in monotone. 

“I’m sure the cat’s in the alley will enjoy the treat you dropped them.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They had divided Morning and Evening Patrol’s by convenience. Bridgette and Felix often had early morning classes so they took up Patrol then. Marinette and Adrien were Chat and Ladybug more due to it being their duty now, so the older teens gave them a break by allowing them their sleeping schedules most days of the week. Adrien and Marinette generally went for Evening Patrol together. Occasionally they shook it up a bit with Marinette and Felix and Adrien and Bridgette. 

It still amused Felix greatly when Marinette rejected his kid brother’s advances while in the costume. He had been highly entertained when she refused a new partner a year or so back. She had no idea her crush was the very boy who flirted with her on a daily basis and the partner she had refused to accept. Luckily they got on like a house on fire and Marinette warmed up to her new Chat Noir pretty easily. She refused to share her identity though. It wasn’t quite clear why she would do that, especially since she already knew his identity. But Marinette was insecure, and Felix knew she’d reveal herself in her own time. 

That morning was Felix and Marinette’s turn to patrol. She was waiting for him when he arrived, sitting on top of the Trocadero. When he arrived she handed him a thermos flask. Eyeing it warily he sat down next to her. Sensing his hesitation to take the drink she readily supplied :

“Bridgette made it.”

He expelled a sigh of relief. Marinette had made him coffee once. It hadn’t turned out well. She’d been guilty for a while after but couldn’t stop her laughing at his disgusted expression.

“Is it really that bad ?” she had asked, voice small and sorry when she had finally calmed herself. His face softened.

“Not that I don’t like what you make Babybug, but your coffee brewing needs some work.” After that Bridgette had been the one to make his coffee before patrols. Even if it was with Marinette. 

Knowing that his life was in no imminent danger from the caffeinated drink he gulped it down making sure to express clearly that he _hated_  the coffee and didn’t want to be drinking it _at all_. All he got in response was an eyeroll. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The morning was sharp and cold when Felix left for Patrol. It had been decided beforehand that it was Adrien and Marinette’s turn for the morning shift. Unfortunately both had an important project due and had spent half the night completing it. Both, Felix and Bridgette put their foots down. There was no way the younger two could go on Patrol with less than 5 hours of sleep. Especially since they had school just hours later.

They had argued but it was half-hearted and both of them had fallen asleep again before Felix and Bridgette had even left the house. There were clouds covering the sky and the wind nipped at them making the two college students sleepier than they were. The shivered slightly in the harsh wind despite their magically insulated suits and matching sweaters, courtesy of Marinette. Both she and Bridgette hated the cold as a side effect of being Ladybug so the aspiring designer had knitted both of them sweaters to match their spandex suits. Felix and Adrien received them as well and were all the more grateful for it.

Bridgette, as usual, handed him his coffee in a now warmer covered thermos. The blonde could easily tell this had also been a result of Marinette’s crafting. The knitted cover helped keep the coffee warm a little longer than just the thermos alone managed. Even after months of this routine the older Chat Noir refused to admit he liked the caffeine booster, opting to either chug it down when no one was looking or pretending he hated it and had no other choice but to drink it. 

“It has the right amount of sugar and I added extra cream this time. Cat’s like cream.” Ladybug’s eyes twinkled brightly despite the drowsiness swimming in them.

“I don’t like it either way.”

“Sure you don’t.” Bridgette deadpanned as if she hadn’t seen him dumping cream and sweetener in his drink millions of times before over the years. In both his tea and coffee. His claims of liking tea ‘black like his soul’ were futile when she had proof otherwise. Although he normally denied liking that too. “Drink it before it gets cold.”

When he made no move to take the rapidly cooling thermos-despite the fact he was itching to grab it, needing some relief from his foggy mind and the cold wind-she sighed. Her face displayed she was not amused. It was too early for this.  

“Just take the damn drink, Fe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta Da !
> 
> I like this. I didn’t quite know how to write it but then I started and it turned out like this. It was fun. @dreamwips (Zizzani on Ao3) helped with parts of it since we were discussing this headcanon and then I fic-ed it.
> 
> Remember to leave comments, kudos and constructive criticism.
> 
> Also come gush to me about the PV Kids AU anytime.


End file.
